1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector having a lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,179 discloses a connector with a housing that is connectable with a mating housing. A lever is mounted rotatably to a rotary shaft of the housing and has a cam groove. The mating housing has a cam pin that can engage with the cam groove on the lever. The cam pin and the cam groove cooperate as the lever is rotated to connect the housing and the mating housing.
The lever is substantially U-shaped and has two side plates and an operational piece that connects the side plates to each other. Rotary shafts project from outer surfaces of the housings and fit into the mounting holes in the side plates.
This construction necessitates the forcible opening of both side plates of the lever outwardly so that both mounting holes can be fit on the rotary shaft. More specifically, it is necessary to match the position of the mounting holes to the rotary shaft while resisting the elastic force of the side plates. Thus this construction has inherent mounting difficulties for an operator.
The invention has been completed in view of the above-described situation. Therefore it is an object of the invention to mount a lever easily on a connector housing.